little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drekherjar Corps.
Drekherjar (ON: "dragon warriors" or "dragon knights"; singular drekherji), also collectively known as Drekherjar Corps., are a group of brave wizard-warriors who fight to protect their fellow wizards as well as innocent people throughout Midgard and in greater extent, the rest of Nine Worlds in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series. They are male equivalents to Valkyrie Corps. Description & Characteristics Founded by Thapoli as the male equivalent of Valkyrie Corps., Drekherjar Corps. is a group of elite men adept in martial and magical arts. Instead of a crafted mythological Valkyrie-themed armor made of Solais Metal, a Drekherji uses Drekherjar Armor, a type of Raider Armor which Construct Ribbons infused with shed skin of Crystaltail Dragons. The said ribbon possesses self-repairing property and dragon-related abilities, the latter which explained why their armor possesses dragon-like abilities such as bat-like wings for flight, tail as both weapon and addition limb, and enhanced elemental magic (albeit pale in comparison of four elemental Valkyrie Armors) in addition of enhancing the wearer enhanced strength, speed, and power to superhuman level, which further bolstered by his fuel spirit on the same vein with the former. In stark contrast of Valkyrie Corps., Drekherjar are trained as a group by a master and senior disciple. The basics of the training involve the mastery over Thapolian Martial Arts, which are essential to become a full-fledged protector. Also, they continue working together as a group and maintain ties to their team even after they graduate. They would also occasionally join live missions with members of Valkyrie Corps. if the situation calls for it. For combat, the Drekherji is armed with a Spear Wand, a wand crafted from Solais Metal. In addition of channeling magic energy and casting spells, the Wand can assume a spear form for extended melee combat. The Drekherji can also exploit his armor's draconic powers to gain an edge in combat. While Drekherjar Armor has a field advantage over Valkyrie Armors since it can be worn indefinitely like other Raider Armors, its limitation lies in the Drekherji's ability to fully master its great powers given to the armor's tempestuous reputation. Equipments Spear Wand The traditional weapon of members of Drekherjar Corps. It is a wand crafted from Solais Metal and able to assume spear form for extended melee combat. Drekherjar Armor The dragon-themed Raider Armor utilized by members of Drekherjar Corps.. Unlike regular Raider Armors, this variant comprised of Construct Ribbons which imbued with shedded skin of a Crystaltail Dragon, giving it self-repairing property and dragon-related abilities that the wearer can exploit in combat. Barrier Pauldron Magical left pauldron that forms a yellow layer of magic energy which provide protection. Potions Members of Drekherjar Corps. can also use potions for combat or healing purposes. Known Drekherjar *Sigurd Notes and Trivia *As GARO series was among inspirations for concepts in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series, the Drekherjar was inspired by Dragon Knights which featured in ZERO: Dragon Blood. **Drekherjar also inspired by Dragonkin unit from Northgard game since Clan of the Dragon update and like them, associated with dragons. Category:Terminology Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse